Lay All Your Love On Me
by sliceofperfection
Summary: A series of steamy, smut oneshots, starting at the beginning and working our way through the entire series. Dedicated to everyshipunsinkable (because why not?). Basically porn, so proceed at your own risk. Rated M.


_**So basically, this is just a total smutfest that was requested by the wonderful everyshipunsinkable. And of course, I'm happy to indulge her, especially when it comes to Cobert smut (or porn because lbr, that's basically what this is). Anyway, for those of you looking for something a bit steamier with kind of no plot, but mostly just continuation of scenes and what not, you've come to the right place :)**_

* * *

It was the deflated quality in her response that prompted him to turn, and lean across their bed. His hand sought hers whenever he asked a bit desperately, "Are you happy? Really, have I made you happy?"

Her face shone brightly throughout the dimly lit room, and she looked down a bit bashfully.

For a split second, his heart stopped as though he had offended her. But then he quickly reminded himself, they had been through far too much for that to be a realistic possibility. Even so, the subject of fortune hunters had always been a delicate one between them, regardless of how things turned out.

"Yes," She decided softly, placing her hand in his, offering a squeeze of reassurance.

"That is, since you fell in love with me. Which, if i recall," She lifted her eyes to meet his, and he noticed that mischievous glint in her light blue eyes, "was about a year into our marriage."

Her curved mouth led him to belief she was merely teasing. But there was a bit of truth behind the jest, one that often made him feel ashamed for his youthful foolishness.

"Not a year," He defended amicably, lifting her hand to his lips. "Not as long as that," He released his hold on her, and then stood to shrug out of his housecoat. "Besides," He decided with finality on the subject as he tossed the coat on a nearby armchair, "it wouldn't have worked out for Mary anyway."

"Why do you say that?" She wondered, tilting her head to one side.

He slid into bed beside her, smirking rather charmingly as he taunted, "Because I am so much nicer than the Duke of Crowborough."

Cora lifted her eyes and snickered in reply, "I'll be the judge of that." She rolled to one side to turn off her lamp before rolling back to face him.

"What's there to judge?" Robert's hand snaked downward beneath the sheets, purposefully splaying across her waist. He smirked, his brow arching while his thumb pressed into the hollow of her right hip rather suggestively.

"Robert," She giggled, squirming a bit beneath his touch.

"Unless there have been complaints of late," His hand reached further, discovering the edges of her thin dressing gown. He slowly began to peel it up and away from her legs.

She shifted onto her side, her fingers toying with the collar of his pajama top. "What on earth would make you think that?" The tips of her fingers brushed at his throat before unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

He bunched up the lacy fabric of her gown, his palm skating across the curve of her bare calf. He leaned closer, his face hovering a few inches behind her own, whispering a bit gravelly. "Apparently the Duke of Crowborough."

"Don't be ridiculous," She snickered before propping herself up onto her other forearm.

The second button slid through its hole much easier, exposing more of his chest. Cora scooted closer to him, tracing lines across his collarbone with her fingers, spreading the fabric more open before her hand moved down to the third one.

His hand was now on the outside of her upper thigh, the bottom of her nightgown now just above her knees. The flesh of her leg was soft and warm, and then he felt it ripple beneath his light touch. It was just the signal he needed to close the space between their mouths.

She tasted of mulled wine, her lips growing wetter at the deliberate swipe of his tongue. And she opened her mouth willingly, answering his call with the same desire that propelled him to her.

Cora wrapped her hand around his neck, her fingernails piercing his skin as she deepened their frantic kisses. Their tongues met, teeth raked, and hands roamed with increasing need.

He felt underneath her skirt, loosening the ribbon of her undergarments before dipping his hand inside.

She moaned into his half opened mouth as his fingers slipped in between the outer folds of her sex. Cora's eyes fluttered open to see his satisfied grin twitching the corners of his lips, clearly pleased with her response to his fingers pressed there.

They didn't move for several seconds. His two fingers remained still, pressing against the front of her gender with an increasing pressure that made her squirm.

"Robert," She practically whimpered, which made his satisfaction grow even further.

He kissed her languidly, the question brushing overtop both of their lips in a muffled, yet seemingly innocent tone, "Yes, darling?"

His forefinger moved rather deliberately across the tiny bud between her legs, and she exhaled into his mouth, her hips bucking into his stagnant hand.

"Please," She croaked, arching her back until she lay back against the mattress.

"Please…" His fingers swept over the hardening mound over the hardening mound, and he shifted forward until his lips touched her throat, "…what, darling?"

But her impatience was plain as she lifted her head from the pillows, eyes darkened with frustration and blatant want, and she practically growled, "You know what."

"Say it," He chided with that same amused smile that only seemed to infuriate her.

Relenting, she grumbled, "Touch me."

Her lips crashed into his painfully, their teeth clicking behind the back of their lips. But neither of them seemed to mind.

Robert leaned into Cora, rubbing her more urgently now, so that she practically fell back on the mattress below him. Her body writhed as his fingers stroked her, and he felt her burning for him. The hot rush of dampness that now coated his fingers, made him grow stiff. He wanted more of her now, but was too enthralled with watching her reaction against his ministrations to ask her to stoke his own desires.

As he continued touching her in slow circles, applying more pressure, he drunk in the sight of her, trying to commit it all to memory. Her hair was pressed into the downy mattress, frazzled curls still held mostly together, yet fanning out above her head in the shape of a crown. Her body was rigid from the anticipation that he might bring her to feel the very depths of her pleasure. Head tossed back to expose a long patch of naked flesh that ran down from her delicate throat, her slender neck, to the top curve of her breasts.

Her breath was ragged, prompting her chest to swell and fall most distractingly. Robert couldn't stop himself from wanting to indulge. To feel her nipples harden with a swipe of his tongue and the gentle nip of his teeth.

With this thought, his face fell forward, his lips leaving wet and urgent kisses along the flushed skin of her neck. He felt her pulse quickening beneath his mouth while his hand worked determinedly, in spite of his limited range of motion due to her still wearing her underthings and the bed coverings that draped between them.

She must have read his mind, for Cora lifted her hips and he helped her wriggle out of garment. His face remained close to her throat, his hand slowing its progress between her legs as she pulled up the hem of her nightgown to her waist. He pressed a few slow, open mouthed kisses across the underside of her jaw before leaving them in a more direct line that led down the curve of her neck and to the swell of her breasts that heaved below her nightgown.

He kissed her left nipple above the thin fabric before swirling his tongue across it and sucking it up into his mouth.

Cora sighed as he took his time to repeat this repertoire with her right breast before returning to kiss the top half of her breasts that the gown didn't entirely conceal. He felt every muscle in her body relax as his tongue drew definitive lines along her hot skin.

As he continued caressing her hardened nipples through the fabric with his tongue, Robert's hand had moved away from her warm center, fingertips lightly grazing the soft hair of her inner thigh. And it was then he felt her legs spread wider for him while she let out another contented breath, her lips resting in a parted ovular shape.

She was silently giving herself to him. He knew he could thrust himself into her now, and she would welcome it. But he also knew, she quietly craved further gratification. Just as he longed to give it to her.

Artlessly slipping beneath the bed coverings, Robert felt the heat that radiated there from their bodies, but he ignored the desire to toss the blankets over his shoulders. Instead, he draped Cora's legs there, situating himself down in front of her hot center.

His palm rested atop her navel, pulling back and spreading her wider for him. He could smell the salty, sweet tang that belonged to her and her alone. He relished in it for a few moments before his mouth closed the space between them.

Then he heard the definite moan of approval as he kissed the folds of her sex.

"Ohhh…."

He exhaled hotly against her, and Cora's hips bucked. God, she smelled magnificent, he silently anguished, dipping the tip of his tongue inside. He couldn't stifle the throaty groan that escaped him as he tasted the salty, sweetness that he had stirred between his wife's legs.

"Ahhhh…" She cried out in response to his lips surrounding her bundle of nerves, "….ohhhh…." She arched, her hips jerking against his mouth as he suckled her.

"Mmmmm…" He resounded against the bundle of nerves that seemed to make her more slick with want. His hands found their way beneath her rump, and he buried his mouth deeper into her center, nibbling the sensitive spot that drove her mad with need.

"Ohhhh Robert!" She cried as he lay kiss after kiss atop the hardened mound, pausing between every third or fourth to lap at her languidly with his tongue.

He sucked her hard into his mouth one final time before releasing her. His mind was buzzing, a combination of the lack of ventilation below the blankets, and his urgency to take her to the edge.

Once he felt fortified enough, his tongue drew circular paths across her wet middle, fueling the fire that sparked brighter and brighter inside of her as her wetness seeped onto the bedsheets.

Had he been concerned with dignity and propriety and not with satisfying his baser desires, he might have been put out by it all. But his wife was writhing underneath his touch, all because of him. And in her uninhibited state of chasing her end, he couldn't think of much else besides helping her reach that point of sheer ecstasy.

Robert slipped a finger inside of her, bringing his lips back onto her sensitive point, inciting another chorus of pleased moans from her. This only spurned him on, and his finger pumped methodically into her, his tongue swirling across her most sensitive peak.

She gathered on his fingers again, her insides burning hot now as he continued to stoke her. Her hips lifted in tandem with his finger, purposefully driving him deeper into her. His lips captured her and he tightened her point in between his mouth until his teeth lightly rolled against her.

With this final act, he then heard her cry out something unintelligible and then her thighs crushed into his cheeks, and her hips rolled upward in an arc before her muscles tightened around her finger and her toenails lightly scraped his upper back.

He kept hold of her until her lower half released itself from the sheer height of its pleasure. Then he detached himself from her before hastily tossing back the sheets and scrambling back up to realign his body with hers.

Her eyes flickered forward to search his from underneath droopy lids. She brought one hand to the curve of his neck, the other still above her, pressing into the headboard of their bed. A sated smile crossed her mouth before she urged him downward, and their lips met in a slow, lingering kiss.

A kiss that was nearly his undoing. He burned for her still. The warmth that enveloped her gently, still burned fiercely deep within his belly. And with their sexes aligned, but barriers still remaining between them, he felt loins aching for join with her.

He touched one half of her face with his palm, urging another deep kiss from her. "Cora," He breathed throatily, removing his hand from her face to release himself from his already too tight pajama trousers.

"I…I need…"

She arched her back, widened her legs, and reached down between them. "Yes…" Her hand encircled him, and he gasped when he squeezed him gently.

Palms pressing into the bed, he hovered above her, relishing in the feel of her hand running along his hardened length. She beckoned him closer to her center, and he felt the heat of her still radiating before he could fully submerge himself in it.

"Ohhh…Coraa…." He moaned, his stance on the mattress faltering as he slid fully into her.

"Ohhhh my darling," She echoed with the same note of fulfillment at them coming together.

Her arms encircled his neck, and as he thrust slowly into her a few times, they drew quick, soft kisses from one another's lips. Then he had set his pace.

He drove into her hard and deliberate, her head rolling back, and another soft moan escape her throat. He watched top of her breasts bounce with each thrust his hips made against hers, her nipples pointing through the thin fabric of her nightgown that she still half wore.

And in his want for more of her, he snaked his head forward, pressing hurried kisses to the delicate skin of her neck. Robert could feel her heart beating faster and faster the more urgent his pace into her became, and it only spurn his desire to find the similar end she had moments ago.

He thought of her sweet and salty taste as he licked the tiny beads of sweat from the underside of her jaw. He felt the tightness in his belly build again when he recalled how soft she was beneath all of her wiry hair. How wonderfully exotic the entire escapade had been whenever he felt her coat his tongue and finger.

And the sheer thought of it all, mingled with how delightfully tight her muscles felt around him, and the sounds she was making from him finding pleasure in her body, was enough for everything to unfurl within him.

"Oh Cora…" He moaned, gripping the bed from a different angle, pumping his hips madly into hers, uttering incoherent phrases in between each hard and rapid thrust, "Oh…darling…oh I…ohhh…."

He spilled himself inside of her, his face screwing up as his heart clenched painfully. He slowly collapsed on top of her, dropping lazy kisses her her shoulder, seeking to restore his breathing to a normal rhythm.

Cora's face turned into his neck, and she kissed him a few times there, her arms cradling his upper body against her. Their hearts beat on top of the other, for a few seconds. Whenever Robert felt his need dissipate, he rolled off of her to his side of the bed.

He let out a couple of other hard breaths, glancing downward at the crumpled sheets near their feet. "Heavens…" Was all he could appear to exhale rather speechless after that.

How could he possibly put into words ever thing that he was feeling or that he had felt or experienced with her? The question always plagued him, even after a few decades of marriage and coupling.

Sometimes it was necessary to remark afterwards, other times, not so much. This felt like one of those former ones, when he wanted to tell her how much he hoped she was happy here, with him. Because she had made him very happy. Far happier than he ever could have anticipated. Far happier than Mary would have ever been with the Duke.

He felt her moving her side of the bed, and he looked over to find her tugging the sheets up around them again. She rolled onto her side, facing him, and he followed suit.

She smiled at him through the dim lit that bathed their dressing room. Before looking down between them, and taking his hand in hers.

He returned her soft smile, and laced his fingers with hers before bringing the back of her hand up to his lips.

Her eyelids slowly began to fall from what he hoped to be sheer contentment.

And as though she could read his thoughts like they were written across his face, Cora pulled their joined hands closer to her, turned them until she could place a kiss of her own against the back of his hand before bringing their clasped hands to rest at her slow beating heart.

Perhaps he was wrong, he thought, as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Perhaps _this_ was all they needed this time.


End file.
